Why did you leave me on my own?
by chico
Summary: A girl is having dreams about her unknow past, shes never really thought about where she come from or who she is but she soon finds out when she gets the dreams and runs into her past , showing her why she isnt the normal girl she was ment to be and is th
1. danm it this cant be normal

Hey this is my new fic YAY! Crowd: BOOOOOOO OH sod off!!  
  
Ne wayz I don't own dragonballz or its characters but I do own everyone else so : P!!!  
"Mom we have to take her away you have to understand what dende predicted, we cant let that happen!" a boy slightly yelled while a woman stood there with her eyes shut "I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress handful of anger that I'm holding in my chest just because of this I don't what her too go either! She has nothing to gain here and everything to fear!"  
"Mommy don't cry!" a little girl whispered as she hugged her mother with her small fragile arms "Mommy I'll see you soon! Don't worry g-chan will look after you" the woman lifted her head and wiped the tears out off her eyes, trying her best to put on a smile for her daughter the chibi had a face smiling up at her full of hope that only a child could have.  
"Chico seikan bushi son, you are going to grow up to be a wonderful young woman and I will see you soon I promise" she said putting her hands on the chibis shoulders, the chibi hugged her mother tightly "Good bye kassan luv you!" she said and let go of her and ran over to her brother who was standing in the door way, he had a hard look carved on to his face trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall *she doesn't even know that might be the last time we see her* he thought shutting his eyes and groaning *how can you bare to lie to such a fragile heart* his conscience asked him "Come on Chico we have to go now" he said and took off holding the chibi into his chest.  
A teen woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily "Was was that just a dream or was it me me?" she asked her self running her fingers through her hair she got out of her bed and walked shakily into her bathroom and flicked on the light squinting at the sudden light.  
She looked into the mirror brushing locks of her unruly raven hair out of her face and turning the tap on and splashing her face with cold water, then shaking her head brushing her hair out of her face she leaned on the sink "I am way too stressed!" she moaned stripping down and turning the shower on, she let the cold water run over her and stuck her head under the water soaking her hair.  
She got changed into her normal outfit: black cargo pants white crop top with angel on the front and devil on the back with black boots and tied her hair back in her usual low pony tail.  
She looked at her self in the mirror again *I am not who I think I am* she said as she looked in her eyes *I'm not normal like other people that's why they chucked me out* she sighed *this stress is getting to me* she thought as she picked up her money and put it in her pocket and opened the door of her apartment then slamming it behind her a large creek was herd as one of the hinges broke "Shitty flats" she said walking down the landing and going up the stairs to the roof, she stood in the middle letting the wind blow through her hair calming her, she had learnt no to stand at the side because people would think she was going to jump and would call the police "might as well go to the mall" she said as she looked around to see if anybody was there then she floated up in to the sky into the clouds so not to be seen then started flying fast over north city then she had another flash back.  
~*Flash back*~  
"Le'go!" a child shouted, "Stop wining brat!" a man shouted "LET GO OF ME!" she shouted growling at him "I don't wana hurt you mister!" she said the man just kept dragging her into a bedroom and flung her on the bed smirking at her she stood up and put her fists by her side gritting her teeth "I tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me!" she screamed a gold aura surrounding her flinging the man against the wall "Good bye!" she shouted as she spread her hands out in front of her and shot a large ki ball at the man leaving no evidence of him in this dimension, she smirked as she looked at her hands "I told you every thing load and clear, but nobody listened!"  
~*End flash back*~  
  
Yea I have ended it here............I'm evil sue me! Wait don't but review plz!!! 


	2. why did i wake up today?

I'm back from the depths of exam revision BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and yea the words were from linkin park ^ ^''  
  
"Good bye!" she shouted as she spread her hands out in front of her and shot a large ki ball at the man leaving no evidence of him in this dimension, she smirked as she looked at her hands "I told you every thing load and clear, but nobody listened!"  
  
~*End flash back*~  
  
She nearly fainted and she dropped out of the sky from the sudden shock that come over her she plummeted out of the sky passing a news helicopter on the way, she was recovering but it was too late she hit the surface of the road face first cracking it around her she lay there for a couple of seconds hearing people scream and footsteps stop, then everything was in deadly silence.  
  
She regained her breath and slowly stood up the pieces of tar falling off her, she look down at herself and brushed her self hen looked up like nothing happened to see all the people that's froze in the street gaping at her, she turned round to see al the cars skidded to a halt and people looking at he ash they stood beside the car "she..she's.still" was the best some people could come up with.  
  
Her head snapped up wards as she herd blades turning as a helicopter come into view then she looked to se a car speeding towards her followed by what looked like the police "Ohh no are they coming for me again?" she thought but then she spotted the car in front wasn't a police car and it wasn't slowing down.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At CC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GO ON RED SOCKS!" goten yelled as he sat on the edge of his seat his eyes plastered on the screen, trunks sat back and scoffed "Yea like they are gona win!" he said smirking goten glared at him "you wana bet!" he said turning to him and pushing him back on his seat, trunks glared back and pushed goten.  
  
"What u gona do about it?" he smirked  
  
"That's it!" goten said and jumped at trunks.  
  
Gohan looked away from the game "Gezz guys chill out it isn't even a proper game it's a friendly!"  
  
Goten looked up at gohan and pouted "SO!" he shouted, gohan just smiled and shrugged turning back to the game.  
  
"Humph" goten brushed himself off and sat back down to watch the game still glaring at trunks through the corner of his eye, trunks sat up and snickered at him.  
  
"This is it ,this is the hit that's gona decide the end result!" the announcer shouted excitedly "Your right bob!" the other one said.  
  
Goten was nearly falling off his seat in anticipation, as they were gona bowl.....  
  
"We interrupt this game for a live news flash,....." a voice said as the screen went black  
  
"Crap! No not now!" goten screamed at the TV,  
  
"GOTEN SON DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE!" chichi shouted from the kitchen and came in with frying pan in hand waving it in the air.  
  
"Sorry mom!" goten said waving his hands for emphasis, chichi just nodded and sat down.  
  
"it must be important then" videl said "Hmnph its probably just some weakling human trying to jump off a building.....pathetic!" vegeta snorted.  
  
Everyone looked at him then back at the TV.  
  
"This is Arnys eye in the sky, reporting over north city!" (Think Simpson's ^ ^)  
  
::the camera shows the scene from above::  
  
"It may seem impossible for some of you but this scene is real, this young girl around 14, we think .Fell out of the sky yes we said out of the sky this isn't what we were told people we witnessed it she fell from above us and now is standing unharmed in the street!" the man was completely freaked to say the least...so were most of the Z-fighters all except chichi gohan and bulma.  
  
"no.....way" trunks and goten said together as they gaped at the screen  
  
"Hang on there's more, look there is a chase happening right now and OH GOD its heading towards the people!" he man yelled  
  
::the camera zooms in on the police cars chasing the car, the police cars all brake as they see the people but the car carries on::  
  
Chicos eyes widened as the car headed towards her , she turned round to all the people angrily "What are you stupid? Move!!!" she shouted, she growled as she looked back at the car *I can't let all these people get hurt!* she thought.  
  
Then the window rolled down on the drivers side of the car and a man poked his head out he started laughing man held out a machine gun "MOVE OUT THE WAY! ASS HOLES!" he started shooting up the street towards the people and Chico.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the helicopter and CC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now the guys is shooting at them, this is going to be bad, hang on where has the girl gone? She just disappeared!"  
  
::Chico appears in front of the car and it runs into her, the car bonnet folds around her and Chico stands looking into the windscreen, the man is laying on the wheel motionless::  
  
"WOW I couldn't even she her move! This girl is strange!" the arny said  
  
"This is unbelievable!" videl said shocked "NO KIDDING!" goku said "She cant be another sayjinn!" vegeta said growling.  
  
"She is" gohan said simply looking intently at the screen, every one turned to face him "How do you know brat!" vegeta growled.  
  
"yea, are you sure gohan?" goku asked curiously.  
  
"Gohans right....." bulma said staring intent at the screen as well as gohan and chichi.  
  
YEA!!!!!!! I HAVE A CHAPTER UP! GO ME!!!!! Plz review and if you have criticism.....try and tell me kindly ok? No have you ever herd of punctuation or any of that CRAP! _ 


End file.
